Objects Are Love
by Frenzy In Delirium
Summary: Written for the Darkward "In the Dark" Contest. "They're not real Edward. Its all in your head." All Human, Very OOC, EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**"In The Dark" Contest**

**Pen Name**: augustine4

**Title**: Objects Are Love

**Summary**: Written for the Darkward 'In The Dark' Contest. "They're not real Edward. Its all in you head." All Human, EPOV, Very OOC

**Word Count**: 2854

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2003775/

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. I could feel my heart racing and tears running down my cheeks. I clawed at my chest and ripped t-shirt from my body.

I suddenly felt hot.

I looked at the calendar over my desk and let out a pathetic whimper.

This is the one day out of the whole year where I just want to be locked in my house, but I had to meet Alice for lunch.

So I reluctantly got up from the bed and walked out of my room.

"Good morning my love," I greeted as my hand softly stroked my shiny black concert piano. It was from Steinway & Sons, a model D, and one of my most prized possession.

"How are you doing this morning Isabella?" I asked, sitting down on the bench in front of her. As my hands brushed the keys I could feel a warm tingling sensation radiate from my finger tips. Isabella was greeting me back.

"That's good my love." I said in return. I leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on the keys before I started to play my lullaby for her.

Isabella sent waves of glee as I did so. She immensely enjoyed it when I played for her especially when its her favorite song.

As I continued to play, I recalled when I first met this grand beauty. I just moved to Seattle from Chicago and I was in need of a new piano for my newly bought home. My old piano, Lauren, and I have since then broken up. Lauren used to frustrate me to no end so I had to end things with her.

I was very angry after that incident, bitter in a way, but when I stepped into that music store and laid eyes on Isabella every angered thought disappeared. We connected instantly, I was hooked.

She begged me to take her away from the store and home with me. I could say no to that so I purchased her and then the next day she was home where she belonged.

Isabella and I never once got into disagreement nor have we lost that intense connection we've had since the first day.

Isabella's lullaby was coming to an end and waves of longing came from her keys as I finished the last chord.

"Its okay my love," I cooed to her. My words as soft as that of a lovers. "There will be more tomorrow." Isabella sent me a zing of excitement at that. I chuckled in amusement, leaning down to kiss her one more time before getting up from the piano bench.

I looked over at the clock and cursed under my breath. I was going to be late to my meeting with Alice if I didn't get ready soon.

But I needed to greet everything this morning before I do so.

I first started in the living room where I said good morning to my flat screen television, Bells. She was great and I have grown very fond of her.

Bells was also bought when I moved here to Seattle. She helped heal my broken heart. A tinge of pain shoot through me as I recalled the cause of my pain. It was three years ago when I lived in Chicago and I had just came home from work. I was anxious to see Tanya again.

We had a movie date tonight and I couldn't be more excited.

I remember walking through the door automatically going into the living where she was perched in the wooden armoire waiting for me. I was a little confused when I didn't feel a greeting from her, but I just passed it off thinking she was in a calm mood.

I remember going up the armoire and opening it, revealing my beauty. Again I was not hit with a wave of anything from her, I started to get nervous.

"Are you okay Tanya." I said lowly.

She didn't respond and I thought she was angry at me for being a little late coming home. I grabbed the remote and switched her on, thinking that would make her feel better but I encountered a problem.

The remote wasn't working. Thinking it just needed new batteries, I set it down and clicked the power button myself.

I watched in horror as I realized that she wasn't switching on at all.

Tanya was dead.

I remember snatching my hand back, suddenly feeling numb. I backed up and sank down on the couch staring mindlessly at the floor. It took me a second before I broke down. I cried in anguished, my hands gripped at my hair. I recalled running to the phone and calling Alice immediately. She listened intently as I cried to her about Tanya. Alice gasped when I said she was dead and promised that she was coming to Chicago right away.

Alice got on a plane and flew from Seattle where she consoled me. We held a little service for Tanya, because she meant so much to me. I stayed in my house for days after that.

Alice understood, I was going to purpose to my Tanya that night. Her death hurt me so much, it brought back bad memories.

I was brought to the present when Bells sent a wave of comfort as she realized what I was thinking of.

I smiled sadly at her. "Thank you my dear." I touched her screen gently before turning around and heading to my room.

Jovial waves hit me as soon as I walked through the doorway. My lips turned up into a smile and I looked over at my desk where my iPod, Izzy, was placed.

I picked Izzy up in my hands and pecked her affectionately.

Izzy sent me love back as I plugged her in to my iHome. I turned it one and let Izzy decide which song she wanted.

"Which song will it be my sweet?" I asked her as I clicked on her play list. As I scrolled down to a particular song, Izzy sent me a wave of excitement. I smiled again and clicked on the song she selected.

Clair de Lune flowed from the speakers in a soft melody. Izzy settled down as the song continued to play.

I went to my closet and pulled out black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I changed quickly and walked into the en-suite bathroom where I could see hear the music playing.

In the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face before running a hand through my unruly bronze hair. I didn't bother with a comb or gel seeing as my girls like its messy state.

_Anything to please my loves._

I walked back into my room and made up my bed. After that, I walked around the room, picking up my wallet, keys, and jacket.

When I got back to Izzy, Clair de Lune was still playing since it was on repeat. Izzy perked up as I came to a stop in front of her.

"I have to leave know my sweet. I have date," I said in remorse. Jealousy hit me in waves at the mention of a 'date'.

I realized what I said was misconstrued. "With Alice." I added quickly. The jealousy dissipated just as quickly as it came. My girls didn't like to share me with outsiders, I was the same with them.

I turned off the iHome and placed Izzy back on the desk. I said a goodbye to her before exiting the room.

I said my farewells to Isabella and Bells as well before shrugging on my jacket and leaving the house.

I felt a wave of adoration as I came to a stop in front of my shiny silver Volvo. "Good morning B." My hand ran across the hood as I walked around to the drivers' side. I got into the car and put my seat belt on. I put the key in the ignition and started the car, softly stroking the leather finishes as I did so.

"Ready to go darling?" I asked, still caressing the leather. Jolts of her response ran through my finger tips, signaling that she was indeed ready.

I tapped the steering wheel once before backing out of the driveway.

--

When B and I came to a stop at a railroad track where a train was zooming by, I reached over and switched on the radio to some 80's station.

A flash of red caught my eye and I turned my head to the side to see what was there.

Next to me, a sparkling red Ferrari came to a stop. I felt anger as I looked over at the red car. I wasn't angry at it, but at what it reminded me of.

Victoria.

That name made my fist clench and my jaw tick in annoyance. When I still lived in Chicago, I had bought a new car with the raise I just had gotten from work.

The car was an apple red Ferrari with tan finishes inside. And since I fell in love so quickly, Victoria and I connected on the spot.

We had a fiery relationship, different from any other I've had before.

But that all changed when my co-worker, Laurent, parked in the space right next to my car. Laurent's car was a gold XK8 jaguar, it reminded me of one of the cars in a James Bond movie, so I called him James.

One day, after work, I walked to my car and saw red. Literally. Victoria was giving of waves of love, but not at me, at James.

To make a long story short, that was the end of Victoria and I. I learned to stay away from fast cars and learned to stick with reliable cars like B.

The light turned green and I hit the gas.

--

"Sorry, I'm late Alice. There was traffic," I apologized as Alice leaned over to give me a hug.

"Its fine Edward," Alice said dismissively. "I already ordered for us. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded and took my seat. Crossing my arms on the table, I leaned forward and looked pointedly at Alice.

"How is Jasper?" I asked referring to her boyfriend.

"Jasper? Oh he's great," Alice replied with a smile just as our waitress came over with our drinks.

Coke, my favorite. I picked up the drink and to a sip before placing it back on the table.

"How are Izzy, Isabella, Bree, and Bells?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her drink as well.

"Its B," I corrected her and I shifted in my chair.

"Huh?"

"Its Izzy, Isabella, Bells, and _B_ not _Bree_."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just sometimes forget Edward."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Its okay, sometimes I even get there names mixed up." That was a lie, I never get my loves names mixed up.

Our food came moments later which I was thankful for. Alice ordered us mushroom ravioli's. Another one of my favorites.

"So what was up with the slightly frantic call last night, telling me that I needed to come meet you here today?" I asked after swallowing some of my food.

Alice brushed back some of her chin length black hair before answering. "No reason." I raised an eyebrow at that to which she sighed to.

"What's today Edward?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Monday," I responded without hesitation.

"Monday what…"

I hesitated before answering. "September 13th."

Alice nodded slowly and looked to me as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"Why are you looking at me like that Alice?" I asked frustrated.

"I'm waiting for you to put two and two together Edward. September 13th…September 13th…what happens on September 13th?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. "I'm leaving," I announced standing up and walking away from the table.

I got halfway across the parking lot before I could hear the sound of heels clicking on the concrete.

"Edward wait!"

I kept my fast pace, not once looking back.

"I know what today is Edward. Why didn't you tell me? We've been friends for so long…I just don't understand."

I suddenly stopped and whorled around to face her. Alice was right behind me so she was shocked by my abrupt halting and she collided right with my chest.

I grasped her by the shoulder and put her at an arms length distance. I shook her tiny frame lightly as I spoke.

"How did you find out?" I asked harshly.

"Last week when I went over to your house, I went into your office to borrow a pencil so that I could finish my sketch. I found pictures and articles, the pieces just fell into place. I am so sorry Edward." She had tears welling up in her wide grey eyes.

"You had no right Alice," I growled in anger.

"I know, but it explains so much. I finally understand why you believe these_ objects _are real and…"

"Izzy, Isabella, Bells, and B are real."

Alice sadly shook her head. "No Edward. They're not. Its all in your head. The names finally make sense as well."

"Stop it, just stop it Alice!" I released her and turned around, preparing to walk away again, but her voice stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell me Edward?" She asked in a painful whisper. "I thought we were friends."

I turned to face her and stared right into her eyes. "You're right Alice. We _were _friends."

With that I turned my back on her and got in B, driving away from the parking lot where Alice's crying form was standing in the middle of the parking lot.

--

"Goodnight B, my darling." I stroked her hood one last time before heading inside.

I said my goodnight to Bells and walked over to Isabella. I sat down on the bench and started to play.

Isabella lavished me in waves of love and concern as I played a dark composition. The notes were haunting and reminded me of something a beast in his lair would play as he sat alone in the dark without emotion.

The melody became harsh and louder in volume as the song hit its peak.

I finished on a sour note as I pushed away from Isabella. Ignoring her waves of confusion, I bounded to my room, throwing my self on the bed once I got there.

I buried my head in a pillow as I growled loudly into it. I had intense anger that I wanted to release.

I wanted to hit something, I wanted to make someone feel worse than I felt at this moment.

I wanted to cry.

I flipped over so that I was laying on my back as I felt tears of frustration start to run down my cheeks.

I wiped them away in disgust.

Izzy called to me from my desk, but I couldn't deal with that now. I walked over to her and shoved her in one of the drawers.

I've never done that before.

I stormed out of my room and toward my office. I dug through the wooden chest, I kept in there. I pulled out a silver framed photo and clutched it to my chest.

I sunk down on my desk chair and pried the picture away from my body.

Looking down at the photo, I cried some more. Tears landed on the glass as I ran a finger over her soft looking face.

She looked beautiful and so young. She was only fourteen when this photo was taken, she was due to turn fifteen the next day, but that never happened.

When this was taken, she and I were playing in the back yard at my house. In the picture, she was staring at the camera and the sun was behind her causing an almost halo effect around her.

Her brown eyes were twinkling and her plump pink lips were curved up in a smile. I want nothing more than to just reach into this photo and pull her to me.

I want to hug her, kiss her, be with her again. I just want her. Period.

But fate has kept me from having her.

How?

A tragic car accident, that took away my love from me forever. On the day she was brought into this world for goodness sakes.

I can only see her in my dreams now, but its still not the same.

Isabella, Izzy, B, and Bells keep me sane. They keep me going when sometimes I just want it all to end.

They may be _objects_, but they are love to me.

I lifted up the frame so that I could plant a kiss over her forehead in the photo.

"I love you Bella," I whispered in a strangled cry before placing the photo back in the chest.

I walked out of that room, hoping that I could finally leave the hurtful memories behind and move on.

Looking around the living room and gazing at Isabella and Bells, I knew that I could try.

* * *

**A/N I came up with this when I was watching the Tyra Show yesterday and she was talking about an Objectum Sexual, a person who is attracted to objects. It claimed my attention and I thought 'Hey this would be a really good one-shot' and here it is.**

**I hope Edward wasn't too weird for you.**

**Review please! Its like dark chocolate for me, which I love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkward Voting!**

Voting is open now from November 9th through November 20th so go out and vote for your favorite one-shots.

Here is the web address: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2003775/Darkward_In_The_Dark

Be sure to remove the (dot) and replace it with a period.

Thanks!

-augustine4


End file.
